spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Furon Empire
The Furon Empire is a galactic empire that hails from the planet Furon. The Furons are the main alien species in the Empire. Biology Furons look almost exactly like Greys, except Furons don't have noses. They are hairless greyish-blue humanoids with large eyes and large craniums. They have circles on the sides of their craniums (where your ears would normally be located) that glow with energy. All Furons have reflective eyes with no true eye color, three fingers with one thumb and the same foot size. The males have wrinkled skin, while the females have smooth, pale skin and lack the aforementioned light circles. Furons are noted for being small, fail creatures; they are easily reduced to paste when smacked into a wall. To make up for this lack of resilience, Furons have developed personal energy-shielding technology. Though they are not physically strong, Furon warriors are able to carry around very big guns with no trouble at all. Furons appear to share some characteristics with humans, such as the ability to breathe oxygen. Furon genitalia may also be compatible with that of a human, because Furon/Human hybrids have been created on at least one occasion. The Furon lifespan is supposedly about five hundred years, but they can clone themselves, so they are practically immortal. Since they live on a barren world, water is scarce, and as such, Furons lack the ability to swim. It is possible there is frozen or even liquid water under the surface of their planet, though it is speculated that alternative forms of life may be able to use ammonia or liquid methane as a solvent. Society Furon society can be quite cruel. Most Furons are very xenophobic and think little of wiping out entire races, enslaving them, or using them as toys. The species-wide ability to read minds forces some Furons to always tell the truth if encountering another Furon. Comedians are seen as pointless, but action movies are very popular. Somehow, when Furon names are translated, they turn out to be the names of several diseases and parasites. The Furon population is split into different ranks. There are leaders, scientists, workers, and soldiers, though there's little biological difference between each group. Large heads are prized by the Furons and are seen as status symbols, possibly signifying brain power. Cloning Despite the fact that cloning degraded their genes and nearly wiped out the entire species, Furons rely on cloning for everyday life. Due to the overeliance on cloning, a Furon is able to take a vacation while his or her clone is still at work. Despite that, Furons with a high number of clones are seen as reckless, due to the fact they've been killed several times due to their behavior. Furons with a low clone count are seen as the elders. Furons also consider themselves to be immortal, mostly due to the fact their clones carry their personalities. The only way to truly kill a Furon is to delete it from the cloning banks, ensuring the said Furon won't just clone himself and come back to kill you. And as long as only one of a particular clone, say Crypto, exists, the consciousness and possibly soul is moved to the next clone. If there are multiple clones, the minds are separated as individuals. History The beginnings of the Furon Empire remain cloudy. What is known is that they encountered humanity early in their expeditions into space, and apparently procreated with them, thus leaving a bit of Furon DNA in their descendants. Earth was apparently forgotten, or it was not deemed important enough to take over at the moment. Following this event, the Furon Empire finally took shape as it conquered more worlds. At one point, the Furons discovered Mars and encountered the Blisk. The reasons for the war remain unclear, though it's implied the Blisk were very cocky about their radioactive ocean world, annoying the Furons. The Blisk War was particularly bloody as standard Furon weaponry proved ineffective, leading to the development of stronger atomic weaponry. The war resulted in several Furon casualties, the loss of their reproductive capabilities, the endangering of the Blisk species, and the terraforming of Mars into a dry, dead world. During their war with the Blisk, the Furon DNA was mutated, leaving them sterile. The only thing keeping the Furons from dying out was a cloning process. However, it was later discovered that the cloning process led to each new clone being increasingly defective. The search for pure Furon DNA led to Earth's rediscovery in the Fifties. The following invasion, which was proposed and led by Orthopox 13, was a success. With a major superpower under Furon control and a steady supply of DNA being farmed, Cryptosporidium 138 became the first Furon in eons to have fully functional genitalia. Though the crisis appeared to have been solved, most of the Furon DNA that had been collected was destroyed when the Soviets up and decided to nuke the Mothership. The Furons on Earth then dedicated themselves to recollecting the DNA, unaware of new developments happening on the Furon homeworld. At one point, synthetic Furon DNA was created by the Master, ensuring that the Furon clones would not become unstable. The Furon party on Earth was not notified and were actually misled by the Master. Crypto and Orthopox returned to the Homeworld, or rather the Fourth Ring of Furon, and assassinated Meningitis. Following the Master's own death while attempting to take the vacant throne, Orthopox 14 crowned himself emperor of the Furon Empire. Technology Furon technology is quite advanced, though most of their technological efforts are focused on military applications. The Furons are also very skilled in the field of biotechnology, though it's only used for modifying their own bodies by giving themselves stronger mental powers. Cloning is also an area the Furons have mastered, allowing them to clone themselves in order to attain immortality. The Furon Mothership was a space station in orbit of the planet Earth. The Mothership was positioned above earth, orbiting much like a satellite. Between missions, Crypto would return to The Mothership to obtain updates and the like. It's appearance was akine to a mushroom with a fatter base, floating above earth with a purple beam of light coming from the bottom to guide Crypto around the surface of Earth. It housed Gastro, Crypto, and Orthopox, along with living quarters and Pox's laboratory where he directed Crypto from mission to mission and sold him upgrades in exchange for DNA. It didn't seem to move around much except from Furon to Earth; however it did rotate while in orbit. The Furon Mothership's main sight was the puple light that it would emit from its base. was a space station. The station had extensive arrays of sensor devices, provided by the Furon Empire, for tracking humans and mapping areas on a planet. After the death of Cryptosporidium 136, Orthopox 13 defended the idea of going to Earth to collect the pure Furon DNA from human brain stems, in front of the Furon council. After the events of Destroy All Humans!, Pox began experimenting on live human brains, eyes and all. After his victory over the American government, Crypto began spending less time on the Mothership and more time on Earth and in the White House. 10 years after arriving on Earth, the mothership was destroyed by a KGB ICBM missile. The debris from the mothership's destruction burned up in the Earth's atmosphere, while items such as datacores and furotech cells were able to survive. The''' Saucer''' is Crypto's most effective tool against the human race. Capable of not only obliterating Crypto's enemies, but also acting as his home, main base of operations, cloning facility, and lab. A saucer has appeared in every Destroy All Humans! game. Crypto uses it for processing the brain stems of humans and extracting their DNA. It's onboard lab allows him or Pox to perform experiments or to create a new clone if Crypto is to die. Equipped with a variety of weapons each saucer is capable of performing acts of mass destruction. After the destruction of the Mothership, the saucer was used to hold the HoloPox and Gastro units. The saucer can cloak itself, frequently being updated to better suit Crypto and Pox's needs or wants. In Destroy All Humans! 2 the saucer was able to turn invisible, while in Big Willy Unleashed, the saucer was capable of disguising itself into the Big Willy blimp. Crypto would use his saucer to visit the mothership frequently in the first installment of the game, in order to get missions and upgrades from Orthopox 13. Not only is the saucer a mode of transportation and a weapon frequently utilized by Crypto and Pox, it is also an omaque to classic alien science fiction, mirroring the classic alien vehicle commonly referred to as a UFO rather than a saucer. When Cryptosporidium 136 first arrived on Earth in 1957 on a scouting mission, he was accidently hit by a missile at the Rosswell testing site. With his ship in disrepair and surrounded by a number of American army soldiers, Crypto did what he thought was best; pass out from the trauma of the crash. After Orthopox 13 and Cryptosporidium 137 were made aware of 136's death, Crypto was sent to Turnipseed Farm in his own saucer; a saucer that he would use for two more games and over 25 years. After learning all there was to learn from Turnipseed, Crypto left to Rockwell. After abducting and probing Miss Rockwell Orthopox gave Crypto permission to destroy the Rockwell festival with his death ray, the standard weapon on any Furon saucer.Throughout Crypto's mission to collect furon DNA from humans and to stop the American Majestic agency, he would be granted new weapons from Pox to destroy buildings, evidence, and anything either of them felt like destroying for fun. Crypto's saucer first really showed it's full value when it was used to fight the 50 ft President robot. After Crypto's rise to power as the President of America, and his decision to lead a more relaxed lifestyle that involved having sex constantly, doing drugs constantly, and blowing stuff up constantly; the saucer had come into disuse. After the deaths of Orthopox and Gastro, and the destruction of the Mothership at the hands of the Soviet Union, the saucer became Pox and Crypto's main base of operations. After recovering Pox and fixing the saucer, Crypto begin using it to abduct humans and call the Furon space traffic control in an attempt to gain a new mothership. Crypto would continue to ugrade his saucer and gather Datacores to restore former weapons to the saucer along with giving it new ones. After learning of the Blisk base on the moon, Crypto along with Natalya and Pox use the saucer to investigate and illiminate any Blisk operations taking place there. After Natalya's death and Milenkov's defeat at Crypto's hands, Crypto decided to do some research into the science of cloning and the "process" of making love to the one you love. Naturally Pox did not approve of this and demanded Crypto clone him and not just Natalya; Natalya could keep the loving. Nearly another ten years later, Crypto and Pox were still on earth, and the saucer had not become a paperweight. After learning of Pox's involvement and ownership of the Big Willy fast food franchise, Crypto would use his saucer to help the growth of Pox's business while also protecting it and still harvesting human brain stems. After learning of a possible hostile takeover attempt by Colonel Kluckin, Pox and Crypto would use the saucer to travel to different locations, having to deal with the difficulties that followed. After an undetermined amount of years, shortly before the events of Destroy All Humans! Path of the FuronCrypto becomes intoxicated and flys his saucer into the front of The Spacedust Casino, totaling it and making the Spacedust, his and Pox's semi-permanent base of operations. Over the course of weeks, Pox in private, makes Crypto a new Saucer. This saucer was not only equipped with a new look fit to impresse anyone who saw it, but also new weapons, an improved cloak, a new abducto beam capable of abducting humans in vast numbers, and new controls capable of not only allowing Crypto to go vertical and horizontal, but also diagnol. After discovering and dealing with the Moriarty's plans, and discovering that someone else is trying to kill Crypto and Pox with Nexos, Crypto is forced to destroy all of Los Paradisos and leave to Sunnywood. The saucer's weapons are used for destroying buildings, wiping out resistance, or just for destructive fun. The saucer's internal structure changes color when changing weapons. · Death Ray · Sonic Boom · Quantum Deconstructor · Electro-Cone · Seeker Drones · Plasma Cannons · Tornadotron · Abducto/Abduction Beam · Drain · Transmogrify · Cloak · Used for processing the DNA of humans. (Gene Blending) · Houses the Holopox unit. · Houses Pox Mart and Pox Lab after the mothership's destruction. · Has a cloning chamber for Crypto which creates a clone of him if he dies on a mission. · Used for air travel and interstellar travel. · It can be used to receive television signals to watch on a TV monitor outside the Saucer. The Jetpack is the main form of speed and flight for furon invaders who come across a high gravity planet the jetpack allows a furon to move at great speeds and provides faster mobility, able to jump to great heights and makes the furon virtually invincible until the invader lands when the power runs out, in the 1950s the jet pack was used by crypto to jump over obstacles and avoid enemies. However it did not have enough power to get to higher buildings or provide a soft landing, in its further development in 1969 it allows crypto to jump and glide for long periods of time depending how high the take-off point is, in the early 1970s during Pox's business scheme known as Big Willy's Restaurant the jet pack(thanks to an unlockable) allows crypto to obtain fully fledged flight without the pack shutting down, and in the mid 70's the pack unlike its predecessors it has greater manoeuvrability and thrust which allows to gain easy control over his jetpack despite what crypto likes he basically preferred the silly sounds like in the cartoons over performance and quality. The Nexos are cyborgs from the planet Furon, long thought extinct. They serve as the main antagonists throughout most of Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon. They first appear in Las Paradiso, where they attempt to kill Crypto and Orthopox. They are later seen at the Sunnywood stadium, along with a Nexos Walker. Their technology is later encountered in Shen Long, and their source is located to be Belleville. It is later discovered, that they act as law inforcement on the Fourth Ring of Furon. There are three types of Nexosporidium warriors, and three types of creatures, which are as follows: · Nexosporidium Warriors: Basic Nexos infantry, there are three different types, red the strongest, blue the weakest, and green, the common foot soldiers. They are armed with a powerful phase cannon in their right arm, and can fire rockets at their enemies. The Red Nexos are the largest warriors and are only located on the 4th Ring of Furon. The green nexos are encountered during missions and when the alert level reaches red, while the blue nexos will only invade when there is a red alert level. Crypto is able to bodysnatch blue and green Nexosporidium warriors. · Nexosporidium Saucers: Nexos saucers are flying saucers piloted by Nexos warriors. They are armed with twin energy cannons, which strongly resemble Crypto's plasma cannons. They serve as the Nexos air force and will only attack when Crypto is in his saucer. · Nexosporidium Walker: Massive towering three story cyborg monsters, these act as the tanks of the Nexos forces. A large six-legged walker, armed with an energy beam generated by its"venomsacs". They are able to project energy blasts from their mouths, while the first walker encountered is able to project a fiery shock wave. Nexosporidium walkers have an interesting weak point; their External DNA Collection Receptacles, or "Venom Sacs", which resemble human testicles. The only thing strong enough to pierce the venomsac's diamond hard shield is the ion detonator It is unknown whether they are driven by nexos warriors or if they are actual gigantic creatures. · Nexos Dragon: An alien dragon ridden and controlled by Saxon. It acts as Saxon's boss battle and attacks Crypto with missile launchers and fire it breaths from its mouth. It is unknown how Saxon was able to tame the dragon or even how he encountered it, without knowing what the Nexos were. It only appears in Shenlong. · Nexos Squid: '''A Giant Nexos that comes out of the water when Crypto is at the Eiffel Tower. It is able to use a missile launcher located in its beak, and can generate an electrical current from its tentacles. This nexos is only encountered in Bellevelle during a story mission. The Nexos Squid is piloted by Henri Crousteoa, a man who had been assisting in attacking Crypto and Pox with Nexos. '''Nexo Weaponry · Phase cannons - The main weapon for Nexos warriors, it is located in their right arm and emits high speed flickering energy nails, hence the name. · Heat beam - The main weapon for Nexos walkers, it is channeled through their "venom sacs" and emitted though their mandibles. It can incinerate and burn nearly anything in its path. · Energy blaster - The secondary weapon for the Nexo walkers, it is released through their mandibles, which then emit three blasts of energy capable of destroying and blasting their target, it is semi tracking, and can home in on its target. · Shockwave generator - A dangerous weapon exclusive to the first Nexos walker encountered; it emits three fiery radial shockwaves that incinerate anything in their path. It is unknown if the other walkers possess it, as they have never demonstrated the ability. Electric shock - If Crypto were to touch a nexo walkers (regardless of temporal fist/time stop or not) he will be killed instantly due to the nexo's self defence system (electric shock presumably). · Missile launcher - A weapon possessed by the nexos dragon and squid; it simply fires out a rather small explosive missile. · Rocket launcher - The secondary weapon for the nexos warriors, it is fired from their left arm and is a highly explosive homing rocket, that is dangerous even to Furon shields. · Electrical current - A weapon used by the Squid, it can generate electrical beams between its two main tentacles and below their suction cups, the beams are deadly and can easily fry the Squid's enemies. Flame igniter - A large flamethrower possessed by the dragon; it can singe and destroy anything in its path, even Furon shields. · Energy flail - The third and final weapon for the nexos warriors, it is a small electrical whip like current generated through the right hand of the warrior and released through the left, whipping back and literally shocking the opponent. Religion In Destroy All Humans! 2, Furon religion is discussed. The Furons believe in a god called Arkvoodle, also called the "Lord of the Sacred Crotch" and is shown to have idols, leftovers from a previous Furon encounter, all over the surface of the Earth. One of the legends surrounding Arkvoodle is the coming of a "Sacred Son of Arkvoodle" who will restore the Furon's genitalia in the second coming of Arkvoodle. Cryptosporidium was deemed to be this Sacred Son, and started a cult dedicated to Arkvoodle on Earth, though it was abandoned. It is still unknown when Arkvoodle shall return. Category:Enemy Faction